Profissões
Uma profissão é um conjunto de atributos e skills que definem as habilidades de seu personagem. Todos os jogadores possuem uma profissão primária, que não pode ser mudada, e uma profissão secundária. Um personagem tem acesso a todas as skills de ambas as profissões. A escolha de profissões de um personagem não limita o tipo de arma e outros items que ele pode usar(no entanto o personagem não terá pontos de atributos suficientes para usar uma certa arma ou item em sua capacidade total). Além disso a profissão primária de um personagem determina qual armadura ele pode usar, sendo que só poderá usar runas de sua profissão primária. Qualquer profissão pode servir de primária ou secundária, o que significa que existem 30 combinações possíveis com as profissões Core, 56 se você possui o Factions ou o Nightfall e 90 se você possui ambos. Só profissões primárias têm acesso a seus respectivos atributos primários (marcados com um abaixo). Para uma lista completa de combinações de profissões, veja Categoria:Combinações de Profissões Profissões Core Em seguida estão as profissões "core" do Guild Wars Prophecies. Estas profissões estão disponíveis em todas as campanhas. Warrior (W) *''' Strength:' Cada rank lhe dá mais 1% de penetração de armadura nas skills de ataque e aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas. *'Swordsmanship:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade dos ataques e skills de espada. *'Axe Mastery:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade dos ataques e skills de machado. *'Hammer Mastery:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade dos ataques e skills de martelo. *'Tactics:' Aumenta a duração e a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclui shouts e stances ofensivas e defensivas. Ranger ® *' Expertise:' Para cada rank de Expertise, o custo de energia de todos os seus ataques, rituais, skills "touch", e skills de Ranger é diminuído em 4%. *'Marksmanship:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade de ataques e skills relacionados com o arco. *'Wilderness Survival:' Aumenta a efetidade das skills relacionadas, como preparações, armadilhas(traps), e rituaiss. *'Beast Mastery:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade de skills relacionadas a capturar, manter, e controlar seu pet, assim como aumentar o seu dano em combate. Monk (Mo) *' Divine Favor:' Para cada rank os aliados são curados em 3.2 Health adicionais (arredondado para baixo) cada vez que uma Monk spell é usada nesse aliado, assim como eleva a efetividade das skills relacionadas. *'Healing Prayers:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills que visam curar aliados. *'Protection Prayers:' Aumenta a efetivida das spells que visam prevenir, reduzir, ou redirecionar dano. *'Smiting Prayers:' Aumenta o dano e efetividade das skills que visam inflingir "holy" dano ou encantar aliados ofensivamente. Necromancer (N) *' Soul Reaping:' Cada rank de Soul Reaping dá ao player 1 de Energia cada vez que uma criatura ou player próximo morre, assim como aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas. Você só pode ganhar energia deste jeito 3 vezes a cada 15 segundos. Uma morte quando com energia cheia não conta como energia ganha. *'Blood Magic:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclue auto-sacrifícios e roubar vida(Health). *'Curses:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclue Hexes que diminuem a efetividade das ações do adversário. *'Death Magic:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclue "exploit" corpos para criar minions. Você só pode controlar 2 minions, mais a metade de seu rank em Death Magic, a qualquer hora. Mesmer (Me) *' Fast Casting:' Cada rank diminui o tempo de "cast" das Spells e Signets, e também aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas. *'Inspiration Magic:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclui skills de suporte que podem envolver aliados. *'Domination Magic:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills relaciondas, que inclui skills ofensivas, spells de dano-direto, assim como spells de dano-indireto. *'Illusion Magic:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclui hexes ofensivos e magias "damage-over-time". Elementalist (E) *' Energy Storage:' Cada rank aumenta sua capacidade de armazenanto de energia em 3 e aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas. *'Fire Magic:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade das skills relacionadas, as quais inflingem dano AoE e podem causar a condition "burning". *'Water Magic:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inflingem dano AoE e diminuem a velocidade dos inimigos. *'Air Magic:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inflingem dano a únicos alvos, pode cegar, e knockdown. *'Earth Magic:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inflingem dano AoE, podem melhorar a armadura, e knockdown. Guild Wars Factions professions As próximas profissões foram apresentadas pelo Guild Wars Factions. Elas só podem ser criadas em Cantha, mas elas podem acessar qualquer continente (se você tem a campanha correspondente, claro) através de uma quest. Assassin (A) *' Critical Strikes:' Para cada rank em Critical Strikes, você ganha 1% de chance adicional de inflingir um dano crítico. Você ganha 1 de Energia em 3 ranks pra mais, 2 Energy em 8 ranks pra cima, e 3 Energy em 13 ranks pra mais, para cada ataque crítico. *'Dagger Mastery:' Aumenta o dano e efetividade dos ataques e skills de dagger, e aumenta a chance de você dar double-strike em 2% para cada rank usando ataques normais. *'Deadly Arts:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclui hexes ofensivos e causadores de "crippling". *'Shadow Arts:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclue skills de sobrevivência e beneficiamento próprio. Ritualist (Rt) *' Spawning Power:' Cada rank dá 4% a mais de Health para criaturas criadas (ou animadas) por você. Para cada rank, Weapon spells que você usa duram 2% mais. *'Channeling Magic:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclui spirits ofensivos e magias ofensivas poderosas. *'Communing:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclui invocar e mantêr spirits de suporte e magias "weapon-spells". *'Restoration Magic:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclui invocar spirits "healers" e magias de heal(curar). Guild Wars Nightfall professions As próximas profissões foram apresentadas pelo Guild Wars Nightfall. Elas só podem ser criadas em Elona, mas elas podem acessar qualquer continente (se você tem a campanha correspondente) através de uma quest. Paragon (P) *' Leadership:' Para cada 2 ranks em Leadership, você ganha 1 Energy para cada aliado afetado por seus Shouts e Chants. *'Spear Mastery:' Aumenta o dano e efetividade da spear e das skills relacionadas. *'Command:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclui shouts e chants táticos e de proteção. *'Motivation:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills realcionadas, que inclui shouts e chants de cura(healing) e manejo de Energia. Dervish (D) *' Mysticism:' Sempre que um Enchantment acaba em você, você ganha 1 Health para cada rank em Mysticism e 1 de Energia para cada 3 ranks. *'Scythe Mastery:' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade dos ataques e skills descythe(foice). *'Wind Prayers:' Aumenta a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclui stances de aumentar a velocidade e magias(spells) de cold damage. *'Earth Prayers:''' Aumenta o dano e a efetividade das skills relacionadas, que inclui stances defensivas e spells de earth damage. Mudando a profissão secundária Você pode mudar sua profissão secundária O quanto quiser: não há um número limite de mudanças. Entretanto, PvE characters devem primeiro conquistar a Ascension no Prophecies, se tornar Weh no Su no Factions ou ganhar O Command Post no Nightfall antes de poderem trocar de profissão secundária. PvP characters podem mudar a qualquer hora. Todas as skills que você adquiriu para sua profissão secundária anterior continuarão disponíveis para você se resolver voltar para ela. Mudar sua profissão secundária de Ranger não fará com que você perca o pet. Core Secondary profession changer no Great Temple of Balthazar. Prophecies Você poderá trocar sua profissão secundária em Heroes' Audience, Destiny's Gorge, ou Seeker's Passage falando com os fantasmas. Para trocar sua profissão secundária, você deve completar a quest correspondente: *The Elementalist's Path *The Mesmer's Path *The Monk's Path *The Necromancer's Path *The Ranger's Path *The Warrior's Path Veja Category:Profession Changers (Prophecies). Factions You may change your secondary profession in Senji's Corner by talking to Senji. Changing to each new secondary profession for the first time costs , unless you have already unlocked it previously with the corresponding Prophecies quest (see above). Changing back to a secondary profession your character has already unlocked previously is free. Nightfall You can change to any unlocked secondary in any town or outpost using the skills menu. You can unlock the professions in The Command Post, with Zuwarah after completing the primary quest Building the Base: Prisoners of War. Changing to each new secondary profession for the first time costs . Changing back to a secondary profession your character has already unlocked previously is free. Links *The Professions Official GW *The Professions Official Eu GW Category:Game mechanics